1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that displays a plurality of operation markers and accepts a selection operation thereof, a display control method, and a program that allows a computer to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras that generate an image by imaging a subject such as a person and record the image are widely used. In a case where each image recorded as described above is reproduced in the imaging apparatus, for example, thumbnail images corresponding to recorded images are aligned in a matrix shape so as to be displayed as a list, and a desired image can be reproduced by selecting the image from among the thumbnail images. In addition, imaging apparatuses in which a list of such thumbnail images is displayed on a touch panel, and a desired image can be selected and reproduced by pressing down a display area of the desired image are proposed.
Here, a case where a plurality of images are reproduced by selecting the plurality of images from among the thumbnail images that are, for example, displayed on the touch panel as a list will be considered. For example, for selecting a plurality of images, a case where a selection operation of pressing down an image to be selected is repeatedly performed may be considered. However, when there are many images to be selected, the selection operation may need to be repeated as many times as the number of the images to be selected. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the selection operation becomes complicated.
In addition, an information processing apparatus that can select a plurality of images by surrounding an area corresponding to a plurality of images with a trajectory (closed curve) of a touch pen, for example, from among thumbnail images displayed on a touch panel is proposed (for example, see JP-A-2007-66285 (FIG. 12)).